


House of Love

by SaintOlga



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins, Dubious Consent, Kenbu, M/M, Shigin, Training
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-20
Updated: 2006-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для выполнения заказа Кроуфорду нужен наемный убийца – японец с катаной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Love

**Author's Note:**

> _Шигин_ – форма японской поэзии; обычно произносится речитативом, одним человеком или группой. Существует всего одна строго определенная мелодия, хотя многие стихотворения отличаются небольшими вариациями в ней. Используется в кенбу и шибу.  
>  _Кенбу_ (танец с мечом) и _шибу_ (танец с веером) – виды художественных выражений боевых искусств. Танец с мечом и/или с веером исполняется под чтение шигина. Движения танца четко зафиксированы в традиции.  
>  ([www.wikipedia.org](http://www.wikipedia.org/))
> 
> В тексте использовалось стихотворение «Каванакадзима»:  
> Бенсей шукушуку  
>  _Следя за звуками плетей_  
>  Йору кава о ватару  
>  _Пересекая реку в ночи_  
>  Акацуки ни миру  
>  _Взгляни на рассвет_  
>  Сенпей но  
>  _Тысячи воинов_  
>  Тайга о Йосуру о  
>  _Много вражеских отрядов собралось_  
>  Икон  
>  _Сожаления_  
>  Дзюнен  
>  _Десять лет_  
>  Иккен о мигаки  
>  _Полирую меч_  
>  Рюусей  
>  _Падающие звезды_  
>  Коутей  
>  _Дно озера_  
> 
> Текст стихотворения и описание движений взяты отсюда:  
> <http://ejmas.com/proceedings/GSJSA04alexanian.html>  
> Перевод с английского мой. 
> 
>  _Auf_ _Wiedersehen_ _!_  - нем. _до свидания_.

_Hey, in this bare white room, the two of us are naked_

 _Hey, though this isn't the place I return to, it's hard to breathe when I leave_

 _Эй, в этой пустой белой комнате мы вдвоем, обнаженные_

 _Эй, хотя это не то место, куда я буду возвращаться, но когда я ухожу, мне трудно дышать_

 **  
_Weiss Kreuz, “House of Love”_   
**

**Пролог**

 

\- Вот он, ла-апочка, - неприятным голосом протянул Шульдих. Кроуфорд смотрел прямо перед собой, не обращая внимания на мелькающую вдалеке в человеческом потоке красноволосую фигуру.

\- Хорошо. Можешь ехать. Пришли мне такси. – Он поправил шарф и толкнул дверцу машины.

\- Ты уверен, что мне следует уезжать? – раздалось вслед. Кроуфорд промолчал, но его спина выражала полную уверенность.

 _«Так ты уверен?»_ \- Шульдих был настойчив.

 _«Разумеется. Мы это обсуждали»._  – Кроуфорд умудрялся звучать непроницаемо спокойно даже в мыслях.

 _«Ну да, ну да… зануда, -_ добродушно хмыкнул Шульдих. - _Auf_ _Wiedersehen_ _!»_ Вызывающе красный «Порше» с визгом сорвался с места, подрезав благопристойную «БМВ».

Кроуфорд лавировал в спешащей деловитой толпе. Высокий, не по летам седой мужчина в темно-сером пальто с белым шарфом. Женщины засматривались на него – воплощение преуспевающего и немного загадочного незнакомца, героя грез; затемненные очки не позволяли им увидеть, какой холодный у него взгляд. Впрочем, это могло бы позабавить Шульдиха, а Кроуфорду было безразлично.

Интересовавший его объект привлекал не меньше взглядов, и не только женских. Японец с крашеными в красный цвет волосами смотрелся экзотично даже для ко всему привыкших нью-йоркцев. Он выпадал из целеустремленной, сосредоточенной на своих делах толпы, двигался как будто машинально, погруженный в глубокую задумчивость.

Двое шли навстречу друг другу, и когда к их движению присоединился третий, Кроуфорд уже точно знал, в какой точке пересекутся их пути. Ему оставалось только замедлить шаг напротив почтового ящика, протянуть руку…

И сжать безжалостными пальцами запястье бегущего мальчишки, заставляя его выронить нож – прямо под ноги японцу, которому он и предназначался.

Японец, вздрогнув, вышел из задумчивости и застыл, переводя взгляд с ножа на корчащегося от боли мальчишку, потом на мужчину, и снова – на нож. Вокруг начали коситься - в основном из-за скулежа подростка – и замедлять шаг. Не дожидаясь, пока люди начнут останавливаться, Кроуфорд стиснул пальцы напоследок, дробя хрупкие кости, и взмахнул другой рукой – у бровки тротуара немедленно затормозило такси.

\- Фудзимия-сан, прошу вас, - по-японски произнес он, открывая дверцу. И, предупреждая возражения, добавил: - Сейчас начнутся неприятности из-за этого ребенка. Поговорим в машине.

Вероятно, окончательным аргументом послужил мелькнувший в толпе полицейский: Айя сел в машину, Кроуфорд занял место рядом, чеканно сообщив водителю адрес, и они уехали – как раз когда вокруг воющего мальчишки начал образовываться кружок сочувствующих.

 **1.**

 

 _A frozen life in a frozen world, cast out to eternity_

 _To suffer all the sins and the pain I made_

 _To_   
_never_   
_be_   
_clean_   
_again_

 _Замороженная жизнь в замороженном мире; я выброшен в вечность,_

 _Чтобы страдать за свои грехи, за всю причиненную  боль_

 _И никогда не очиститься_

 **  
_Weiss_   
**   
**  
  
**   
**  
_Kreuz_   
**   
**  
_, “_   
**   
**  
_Monochrome_   
**   
**  
_”_   
**

 

\- Небезнадежен. Но многое придется учить заново, и для достижения должного уровня потребуется немало времени…

\- Сколько?

\- С учетом того, что придется ликвидировать прежние навыки, я думаю, два-три года на начальном уровне, а там посмотрим…

\- У нас есть месяц. И я говорил не о времени. Сколько?

Сухонький японец выглядит шокированным. Айя молчит, поглаживая пальцами лакированные ножны. Кроуфорд ждет ответа. Американцу плевать на искусство и философию, ему нужен результат. Шоу, картинка, суррогат.

Пожевав губами, сенсей называет сумму, за которую он приготовит из бусидо гамбургер и подаст в упаковке с несуществующим иероглифом. Это лучший мастер бусидо, какого можно найти в Америке; один его приезд сюда, в Висконсин, влетел Кроуфорду в немалую сумму. Сенсей достаточно долго проработал в Америке, чтобы ценить зачеркнутую S выше традиций.

Кроуфорд кивает и приглашает японца подписать договор. Айя занимается устным счетом. Он прибавляет стоимость услуг сенсея к сумме, положенной ему по подписанному вчера контракту. Он прибавляет стоимость снятого на месяц дома с залом для тренировок – Висконсин, конечно, не Нью-Йорк, но тем не менее. Он прибавляет…

Ему неинтересно, что получит за эту операцию сам Кроуфорд. Айя пошел на это не из-за денег. Он не наемный убийца. Он – Белый Охотник. Их цель – Тварь Тьмы.

Сенсей ставит подпись под контрактом.

Айя гладит одетую в ножны катану. Так ласкают льнущую к плечу девку в кабаке: бездумно водя пальцами по коже. Катану, лежащую на его коленях, тоже стоит приплюсовать к колонке цифр. После операции она ляжет в бетон в чьем-нибудь гараже. Как и положено проститутке, сыгравшей свою роль в сложной комбинации.

Лаская безымянную катану, Айя скучает по «Сиону».

 

 **2.**

 

 _I got onto the flow of a river whose name I didn't even know_

 _I read a dream from a long time ago_

 _all the problems or something like that that is starting now_

 _is an illusion; I don't like to pretend_

 _Я попал в течение реки, названия которой не знал_

 _Я прочитал сон из давних времен_

 _Все проблемы, как и та, что начинается сейчас –_

 _Всего лишь иллюзии; а я не хочу притворяться_

 **  
_Weiss_   
**   
**  
  
**   
**  
_Kreuz_   
**   
**  
_, “_   
**   
**  
_The_   
**   
**  
  
**   
**  
_Road_   
**   
**  
_”_   
**

 

По утрам Айя считает прошедшие дни, и все время сбивается со счета. День за днем, час за часом – упражнения, танец, снова упражнения. Безымянная катана и белый веер. Команды сенсея, речитатив, от которого саднит горло.

 

Левым боком – к зрителю. Веер прижат к рукояти меча. «Бенсей шукушуку…»

Расправить плечи, акцентированный шаг левой ногой. Ударить веером; посмотреть на его край, будто проверяя, нет ли на нем крови. Правой ногой – акцентированный шаг. Очертить веером полукруг за спиной – нет ли там врага? Снова шаг левой, и снова веер бьет невидимку.

«Йору кава о ватару…»

Разворот лицом к зрителям. Зритель всего один. Кроуфорд невозмутимо наблюдает за ним изо дня в день.

Айя бьет веером вперед и вверх, представляя, что рассекает белым бумажным лезвием лицо американца. Но картинка не доставляет ему удовольствия. Кроуфорд когда-то встал между ним и Такатори; похитил сестру; пытался заставить Сакуру убить его…

Ключевое слово – «когда-то». Теперь ему все равно.

Иногда ему кажется, что нож нью-йоркского мальчишки достиг своей цели. Тоже – все равно.

«Икон…»

Вытянуть обе руки по бокам, лицом вперед, тело слегка развернуть влево, поставить левую ногу рядом с правой.

 

По вечерам он сидит в кресле в гостиной и читает. В его комнате слишком тусклый свет, а при его профессии не стоит портить зрение. Иногда кресло напротив занимает Кроуфорд, сменяющий к вечеру костюм на свитер крупной вязки. Удивительно, но его присутствие не мешает. А может, Айе просто все равно.

Кроуфорд читает детективы. Теребит уголки страниц, будто спеша перевернуть их, и каждый раз, перелистывая, прикрывает глаза.

Айя тоже читает детективы. В доме почти нет других книг, а ему слишком безразлично, чтобы искать что-то другое. Уголки страниц немного помяты.

Йоджи любил читать романы про спецагентов и наемных убийц. В мягких обложках. Он перегибал книжки пополам, и листы из них разлетались повсюду. Йоджи смеялся и зачитывал особенно забавные моменты вслух.

Кен читал журналы. О спорте, о звездах, для молодежи… Стопки разноцветной бумаги. И еще – мангу. Хоррор, панк, шонен. Хентай и юри. Пестрые глянцевые корешки выстраивались на полках.

Оми читал учебники и рекомендованную в школе литературу. Он был отличником, Оми-кун. А если оставалось время, он читал книги по управлению персоналом. Никто не обращал на это внимания. Они вообще мало внимания обращали друг на друга.

В один из вечеров Кроуфорд вместо кресла располагается на диване, вытянув ноги. Айя видит его профиль, видит, как выступает мышца на шее, когда он наклоняет голову, и как поджимаются его губы. Видит страницы его книги. Кроуфорд не выглядит так уютнее, домашнее; Айя чувствует, что он столь же опасен и жёсток, как и тогда, когда они подписывали договор – но пока японец выполняет условия и не мешает Кроуфорду, ему нечего бояться. В этом американец похож на свой пистолет – вполне безопасен, если не задевать курок.

Айя ловит себя на этом сравнении и не может удержать дрогнувшей в уголках губ улыбки.

 

«Коутей…»

Меч – вверх, назад и вправо.

 

Иногда первым уходит спать Кроуфорд. Иногда – Айя. Они не желают друг другу спокойной ночи.

Айя хочет одного: чтобы ничего не менялось.

Однажды, проходя мимо, Кроуфорд проводит пальцами по спинке кресла Айи, задев его шею в вырезе джемпера. По позвоночнику пробегает дрожь, как будто не теплые пальцы коснулись кожи, а твердое дуло уперлось в затылок.

Но ничего не меняется.

 

 **3.**

 

 _Tonight everything is extinguished_

 _Tonight, tonight_
    
    
     _Love Somebody Hate Somebody_
      
    
    
    
    _Shame Somebody Live Somebody_
      
    __  
    
    
    
      
    
    
    
    _Сегодня все пригашено_
      
    
    
    
    _Сегодня, сегодня_
      
    
    
    
    _Любить, ненавидеть,_
      
    
    
    
    _Стыдиться, жить_
      
    
    
    
      
    

**  
_Weiss_   
**   
**  
_Kreuz, “_   
**   
**  
_Tonight”_   
**

 

Ладьи крайне прямолинейны. Они видят лишь то, что находится перед ними; они застывают, упершись в препятствие.

Кроуфорд не любит играть в шахматы. Кроуфорд любит играть в людей. Сейчас он играет в Айю Фудзимию.

У него было несколько кандидатур для этой операции. Ему нужен был опытный наемный убийца, японец, работающий с традиционным оружием. Штучный товар; но Фудзимия был не единственным. Однако из всех вариантов Кроуфорд остановился на нем. По ряду причин.

Во-первых, он знал Фудзимию; еще во времена работы на Такатори он изучал его, как и всех Вайсс, выстраивая свою игру. Кроуфорд всегда любил риск, но предпочитал работать по возможности на знакомой территории.

Во-вторых, Фудзимия красив. Для Кроуфорда это аргумент.

Ему нравится, как японец выглядит в схватке: стремительный, резкий, залитый кровью. Ему нравится, как японец выглядит вечерами в его гостиной: плавные движения листающих книгу рук и фарфорово-белая кожа. Он уверен, ему понравится, как японец будет выглядеть в его постели.

Он рассчитывал на это, когда выбирал его для операции. Дело есть дело; но Кроуфорд любит рациональность и потому стремится совмещать приятное с полезным.

Нынешний Айя не похож на того мальчика, что с криком бросался за улетающим вертолетом. Нынешний Айя похож на меч, с которым он танцует: отрешенный и холодный. В наклоне его головы – обреченность; в складке губ – покорность судьбе; во взгляде – покой тихого омута.

Кроуфорд собирается вытащить парочку спрятавшихся в нем чертей.

\- Через час я жду тебя в машине, - говорит он после того, как сенсей заканчивает занятие. И уходит, не объясняя.

Через час Айя опускается на пассажирское сиденье.

\- Куда мы едем?

\- Увидишь.

\- Ответь.

\- В салон красоты.

Странно, но Айю устраивает этот ответ. Впрочем, Кроуфорда это нисколько не удивляет. Он видит безразличие Фудзимии, возникшее в тот момент, когда японец поставил подпись под договором. До этого в его взгляде читались поочередно: подозрение и застарелая, машинальная ярость, настороженность и недоверие, скрываемый от самого себя интерес, деловитость и согласие.

Кроуфорд видит кокон, который Айя плетет вокруг себя. Никаких привязанностей: ни к людям, ни к оружию, ни к жизни. Кокон из пустоты, очень похожий на дзен – особенно, наверное, изнутри. А еще изнутри он выглядит прочным. Как яйцо для цыпленка.

Сидя вечером на диване, Кроуфорд встряхивает головой, так что до Айи долетает запах его одеколона. Направляясь к двери, он задевает коленом колени японца. Гладит кожаную спинку кресла Айи и его шею. Он постукивает по хрупкой скорлупе, и та поддается – но он не спешит разбивать яйцо. Только смотрит на бегущие по нему трещины.

 

\- …А цвет, разумеется, черный! – завершает свой монолог стилист, делая пассы над головой Айи, безучастно внимающего планам по преображению его прически. Но на этих словах японец взвивается:

\- Нет!

Кроуфорд давно не видел его таким: горящий яростью взгляд, ощерившийся рот.

\- Почему? – обескуражено спрашивает стилист. Айя ловит ртом воздух – и замолкает.

На обратном пути Айя смотрит в пустоту и теребит рукав джемпера. У него тонкие пальцы с широкими плоскими кончиками. Черный свитер и красные пряди оттеняют светлую кожу. Он так и не дал покрасить себе волосы.

\- Знаешь, почему? – говорит Кроуфорд в ответ на заданный не сейчас и не ему вопрос. – Ты впервые покрасился в красный незадолго до смерти родителей. Им это не понравилось. Айя была в восторге.

Японец медленно моргает и снова глядит в никуда. Но пальцы на рукаве останавливаются. Кроуфорд тормозит на светофоре и оборачивается к нему.

Фудзимия не помнил этого. Сережку он не забыл; но забыл, как однажды решил, что не станет менять цвет волос, который так понравился его сестре. И сейчас он неуверенно тянет себя за прядку на виске, _вспоминая_ и _понимая_. Сквозь отрешенную маску проступают эмоции: он прикусывает губу, морщится...  вздрагивают ресницы.

Кроуфорд кладет руку на спинку его сиденья, задевая пальцами кожу. Айя… нет, Ран как будто не замечает. Это доказывает, что кокон раскрылся.

И тогда Кроуфорд наклоняется и целует его, придерживая затылок, чтобы не дать увернуться. Уверенно, сильно. Не грубо. Не обращая внимания на гудки выстроившихся за ними машин – цвет светофора уже сменился, но он не останавливается, пока не решает, что поцелуй завершен.

Губы Фудзимии после поцелуя темно-красные и блестящие. Кроуфорд ровно одну секунду наслаждается выражением полного ошеломления на его лице, а потом резко срывает машину с места.

 

 **4.**

 

 _Hey, your sweet sighs fog up the window like raindrops_

 _Эй, твои сладкие вздохи оседают на окнах, как капли дождя_

 **  
_Weiss Kreuz, “House of Love”_   
**

 

\- Какого черта, Кроуфорд? – Айя почти кричит, заглушая свист ветра в открытых окнах машины. Кроуфорд улыбается уголком рта и закладывает крутой вираж, так что Фудзимию, непристегнутого, швыряет на него, под протянутую навстречу – угадал, провидец? - руку. Кроуфорд прижимает его теснее и треплет волосы, прежде чем отпустить.

\- Какого. Черта. Ты делаешь? – развернувшись к Кроуфорду лицом, упершись для устойчивости одной рукой – в спинку своего сиденья, другой – в приборную панель, Айя смотрит исподлобья. Кроуфорд отвечает взглядом с прищуром, немного насмешливым и непривычно… теплым? Неподходящее слово. Не для Кроуфорда.

Еще вираж – Айя удерживается на месте, скалится. Они мчатся по пустынному хайвею, и Кроуфорд не обращает внимания на дорогу. Все его внимание – Айе. Он снимает одну руку с руля и берет его за подбородок, жестко, но не больно, и гладит еще влажные губы большим пальцем. А потом снова поворачивается к дороге и давит на газ – быстрее, быстрее, быстрее…

Когда они наконец останавливаются, Айя выпрыгивает из машины раньше Кроуфорда. Но тот как будто не замечает его, проходит мимо в дом. Айя спешит следом, чувствуя жар внутри – от возмущения, и от злости, и – в самом низу живота – от неожиданно проснувшегося желания. Он влетает в дверь – и в объятия Кроуфорда.

Поцелуи на лице, и на шее, и укусы, и низкий смех у самого уха. Айя все выламывается из крепкого захвата, пытается отлепиться от широкой груди:  колючие локти, скрюченные пальцы, упрямо наклоненная голова… Но почему-то он не вспоминает боевые приемы, а только тяжело дышит и бьется, бьется в кольце объятий – пока как-то внезапно под колени не ударяет край дивана. Айя падает на него, по инерции раскидывая руки.

Кроуфорд стоит перед ним, между раздвинутых колен, и смотрит сверху вниз.

Айя открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то – но слова сталкиваются, оттесняя друг друга: слова возмущения, слова злости, слова желания – и ничего сказать не удается. А Кроуфорд понимающе кивает и подносит палец к губам. К губам Айи.

И Айя молчит.

Молчит, когда палец сдвигается ниже, оттягивая нижнюю губу, и скользит по напряженной шее к уголку выреза джемпера. Молчит, когда вместо пальца уже ладонь движется по коже – широкая, горячая, немного шершавая. Молчит и только дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда Кроуфорд задирает на нем джемпер и прижимает обе ладони к его животу.

Кроуфорд опускается на колени, но отчего-то не выглядит в этой позе униженным – ему просто так удобнее. У него сосредоточенный взгляд, а по губам то и дело скользит тень улыбки. Он исследует тело Айи быстро и тщательно – сильным движением гладит бока, пропускает между сжатых пальцев соски, царапает спину. И Айя кусает губы, выгибается дугой и скребет кожаную спинку дивана.

А потом Кроуфорд снимает с себя пиджак, подцепляет пуговицу на джинсах Айи,  целует кожу над ней, прежде чем избавить от ставшего невыносимым давления ткани, и принимает в ладонь налитый кровью член – и Айя не может не жмуриться под уверенными ласками, и не может не смотреть, как Кроуфорд смыкает губы вокруг головки, обретая полную власть над ним – потому что Айя ничего уже не может сделать, не способен отказывать и сопротивляться. Он может только сжимать зубы и не позволять себе выговорить унизительную мольбу: «Еще…»

… Кроуфорд аккуратно кладет на пол перепачканный носовой платок и поднимается, стряхивая пыль с колен. На брюках у него большая выпуклость, но он как будто не замечает ее. Айя наблюдает за ним из-под тяжелых век. Он прижимается щекой к прохладной коже дивана, к которому липнут растрепанные, мокрые от пота прядки, пытается выровнять дыхание и прогнать с глаз подступившие слезы злого стыда – он не удержался, он все-таки стал просить… И еще – пытается не удивляться этим слезам и вызвавшим их эмоциям. Прикрывая глаза, он ловит отголоски ощущений от невыносимо сладкого падения в бездну. Он понимает, что видел Пустоту; и еще – что свитый им кокон не имел с ней ничего общего. Он снова ошибся.

Кроуфорд берет его руку, безвольно лежащую на диване, и тянет Айю за собой.

В спальню.

 

В этой спальне яркий свет – не то, что у Айи, и он задался бы вопросом, почему Кроуфорд читал неизменно в гостиной, если бы у него было время. Но времени нет: Кроуфорд целует его, делясь солоноватым вкусом, затем сдергивает с него джемпер и целует снова, прижимая к себе. Айя трется низом живота, бедрами, с которых сползли незастегнутые джинсы, о тонкую шерсть брюк американца, и опять пытается вывернуться из его рук – безуспешно. Кроуфорд гладит его спину и сминает ягодицы, а Айя только глухо стонет в его рот и царапает плечи сквозь рубашку, снова чувствуя нарастающее желание – на этот раз медлительной теплой волной от паха вверх по животу.

Потом его кладут на кровать. Кроуфорд раздевается и окунает пальцы во что-то скользкое, и Айя старается не думать о том, что сейчас произойдет, и не смотреть никуда, кроме как в темно-карие глаза. Не то чтобы он не знал, что случится, и не то, чтобы он боялся – но…

\- Расслабься, - говорит Кроуфорд и гладит его скользкой ладонью по бедру. Айя шумно дышит. Он послушно встает на колени и послушно прогибается, потому что не может найти слов для отказа - их по-прежнему нет, только ком в горле. И он старается расслабиться, честно старается – не из-за приказа Кроуфорда, а ради себя - но его скручивает предощущением, и он зябко ежится. После предыдущего оргазма кожа все еще слишком чувствительна, и руки американца на его теле обжигают ощущениями. Когда ладонь обнимает его член, Айя громко и протяжно стонет и, рванувшись прочь, подается назад – насаживается на пальцы – вырываясь, двигается вперед…

Он упускает мгновение, когда меняются крайние точки и векторы; когда он перестает уходить от боли к боли и начинает стремиться – от наслаждения к наслаждению. Однако это мгновение замечает Кроуфорд, и останавливает его, дрожащего, как перетянутая струна,  накрывая своим телом. Грудью к спине, одна рука – вокруг талии, другой американец упирается в низкое изголовье кровати; тела сходятся, как детали мозаики, совпадая выступами и впадинками, и Айя хватает ртом воздух и выдыхает с хрипом каждый раз, когда Кроуфорд задевает триггер внутри, и очередной фейерверк взрывается у Айи перед глазами.

Кровать мерно скрипит.

Айя комкает простыни и ловит губами уголок подушки, не зная, зачем.

Кроуфорд приводит его на грань оргазма и одном резким и очень _правильным_ толчком отправляет в пропасть – в полет – в Пустоту. А затем падает сам.

 

…Сквозь сгущающийся сон Айя еще слышит, как вернувшийся из душа Кроуфорд ложится на постель, не прикасаясь к нему – чувствует влажное тепло тела рядом сквозь простыни – слышит ровное дыхание…

А потом наступает утро.

 

 

 **5.**

 

 _Hey, with your usual disordered expression, you gaze outside_

 _Эй, с обычным непонятным выражением ты смотришь наружу_

 **  
_Weiss Kreuz, “House of Love”_   
**

 

Ничего особенного нет в дне, последовавшем за этим утром, и в наступившем после него, и дальше… Ничего особенного – так же цепок и холоден взгляд Кроуфорда, когда он наблюдает за тренировками, так же молитвенно и зло поет клинок, нарезая воздух на ленточки, и так же сладко ноют напряженные мышцы. И удивительным образом ничего особенного не находится в том, что когда Айя переодевается после занятий, Кроуфорд внезапно оказывается у него за спиной, и от собственного острого вдоха холодком продергивает по позвоночнику. Так же тихи вечера в покое глубоких кресел и уютной мягкости свитеров. И разве меняет что-нибудь то, что Кроуфорд, закрыв страницу, не уходит молча к себе, а – так же молча – вытягивает Айю из кресла и скользит дыханием и губами по его скулам, по шее в кольце рельефной вязки ворота, по жестким от природы и от краски волосам?

Ничего.

И когда любовник выскальзывает из его тела, Айя ощущает пустоту внутри – и приветствует ее, чувствуя в ней Путь.

 

У Брэда Кроуфорда прекрасный вкус и пророческий дар; благодаря этому сочетанию он никогда не ошибается, выбирая исполнителей, украшения для гостиной и любовников.

Айя танцует, взмахивая веером, как катаной, и катаной – как веером; порой непонятно становится, что из них – смертоносное оружие. Кроуфорд наблюдает, не уставая наслаждаться грацией танцора и чувствующимся в ней убийственным искусством наемника.

Айя неторопливо листает книгу, погруженный в чтение или в задумчивость. Складка между сдвинутых бровей и еще две – у углов рта, и россыпь ранних, остро прочерченных морщинок вокруг глаз; роспись жизни по тонкому фарфору лица, делающая прекрасное – совершенным.

Айя отзывается на его прикосновения, как хорошо настроенная цитра. Ровно столько сопротивления, чтобы не раздражать; ровно столько покорности, чтобы не наскучить. Кроуфорд не знает, сколько ангелов может уместиться на острие иглы. Этим вопросом в их прежней команде занимался Фарфарелло. Зато Кроуфорд знает, какие черти водятся в сумеречных, густо-фиолетовых омутах глаз Айи Фудзимии. Ах, как пляшут эти черти под музыку стонов и вздохов!

Однако Кроуфорд не желает знать никаких других пород чертей, кроме этой, сладострастной и пылкой. Он следит за линиями вероятности. Он уходит в душ прежде, чем Айя успевает задремать на его плече; он встает раньше, чем разомкнутся слипающиеся ресницы, и Айя улыбнется ему спросонок, разбивая фарфоровую маску. Он не шутит, чтобы не увидеть в фиолетовых глазах других, веселых чертей.

Он читал досье Фудзимии. На этот месяц ему нужен Айя. Поэтому он внимательно следит, чтобы не разбудить ненароком Рана.

 

 **6.**

 

 _Time kept spilling through a crack in the dam_

 _Время течет через трещину в плотине_

 **  
_Weiss Kreuz, “Monochrome”_   
**   
****

Айя просыпается в холодном рассветном полумраке, на угловатых складках спутанных простыней, и понимает, что хрупкое равновесие, установленное прошедшими днями, нарушено. Понимает еще прежде, чем входит в кухню, зябко натягивая рукава свитера на ладони.

\- А-а, вот и наша звезда! Теперь все в сборе, - гнусаво приветствует его рыжий немец, размахивая чашкой с кофе так, что капли падают на блистающий чистотой линолеум. У Айи сжимаются кулаки.

\- Познакомьтесь, - безапелляционным тоном говорит Кроуфорд, стоящий у барной стойки. – Айя. Хлое.

Сидящий за столом светловолосый мужчина неторопливо поворачивает голову. Меряет Айю взглядом – сверху вниз, снизу вверх. И так же неторопливо улыбается одними губами.

\- Очень приятно, - произносит он по-английски, отчетливо выговаривая слова.

Шульдих пристальнее смотрит на Айю, на Брэда и неприлично хохочет.

 

Катана вздрагивает и отклоняется от четкой вертикали, в которой должна была замереть; идет вправо, выворачивая Айе запястье. Айя выдыхает и опускает клинок.

Кроуфорд смотрит бесстрастно. Губы Хлое кривит усмешка. Шульдих откровенно веселится. Сенсей качает головой.

В перекрестье взглядов Айя чувствует себя, как на мушке. Погрузиться в танец не удается, катана кажется не естественным продолжением тела, а тяжелым куском железа. И текст звучит напыщенно и искусственно – Айя завидует своим будущим зрителям, которые ни слова не поймут из японских стихов. Он начал бы заменять их на другие слова, более соответствующие его настроению, хотя и нелюбимые цензурой, но из присутствующих на тренировке трое вряд ли оценят этот жест. Разве что Шульдих – но его мнение интересует Айю в последнюю очередь.

Кроуфорд выпрямляет спину, расправляет плечи. Поворачивается к Хлое. Тот кивает, как будто Кроуфорд беззвучно задал ему вопрос. Встает, проходится по залу, мимо замершего Айи, и опускается на колени в углу.

\- Бенсей шукушуку…- гулко раздается в тишине; каждое слово звучит чеканно и четко. Айя не сразу понимает, что за текст читает гайдзин; но тело узнает ритм, и веер хлещет по воздуху – вперед. Правая нога – перед левой, сильно…  рука с веером очерчивает полукруг за спиной. Левая нога – вперед; веером – удар.

\- Йору кава о ватару…

Айя танцует, подчиняясь ритму, хотя звучание голоса режет ухо. Хлое читает шигин, выговаривая слова так, как говорят заучившие текст иностранцы – раздельно и ясно.

\- …Коутей.

Катана – вверх, вправо и назад.

Все.

И после паузы, полной тяжелого дыхания – размеренные хлопки, гулко разносящиеся по залу. Кроуфорд встает и одобрительно кивает – сперва Хлое, потом Айе. Шульдих насмешливо присоединяется к его аплодисментам, дробно стуча в ладоши.

Хлое встает и раскланивается, а потом говорит Айе:

\- Вы прекрасно танцуете, мистер Фудзимия, но вам стоит привыкнуть к публике. Не стесняйтесь так, - улыбка, и сразу, без перехода: - Позвольте занять ваш зал на время – мне тоже надо тренироваться.

Айя смотрит на сенсея – тот кивает и спешит прочь, не удостоив взглядом ни ученика, ни зрителей. Катана в руках Айи внезапно начинает вызывать неприязнь, как дешевый суррогат вместо настоящей вещи.

Хлое достает из-под плаща стальную розу.

 

 **7.**

 

 _Let_   
_'_   
_s_   
  
_continue_   
  
_on_   
_,_   
_people_   
  
_are_   
  
_burdened_   
  
_with_   
  
_their_   
  
_thoughts_   
  
_right_   
_?_

 _If_   
  
_you_   
  
_realise it, we've come this far,  this far_

 _Так идем же дальше. Людей обременяют мысли, так?_

 _Если ты это понял – мы зашли уже далеко, далеко_

 **  
_Weiss_   
**   
**  
  
**   
**  
_Kreuz_   
**   
**  
_, “_   
**   
**  
_The_   
**   
**  
  
**   
**  
_Road_   
**   
**  
_”_   
**

 

Они живут под одной крышей, почти не видя друг друга; но Айя чувствует, что покой покинул этот дом, в нем слишком много людей. Особенно много – Хлое. Порой Айя задается вопросом, не свойственно ли это всем блондинам – быть в его жизни в неприятно большом количестве.

Хотя, если быть до конца честным, он бы не возражал сейчас против некоторого количества Йоджи. Или Оми. Или Кена. Сены и Кё… Удивительно, но прежде его не так раздражало почти бесшумное ощущение жизни в доме. Оно было неизбежным – но не неизбежным злом.

Гостиная – место пересечения параллельных прямых: здесь встречаются все обитатели этого странного дома, старающиеся в другое время держаться подальше друг от друга. Исключение – Кроуфорд, который что-то подолгу обсуждает с Хлое, и обменивается непонятными остальным колкостями с Шульдихом, и… уделяет время Айе.

Но сейчас кресло Кроуфорда пустует – почему-то у Айи это вызывает легкое раздражение. Возможно, потому, что взамен устроившийся в нем Хлое читает что-то новомодно-интеллектуальное и крутит в пальцах белую розу, временами поднося ее к лицу. Айя тоже пытается читать, но мелькание цветка на периферии зрения отвлекает от книги. Шульдих этим вечером не спускался в гостиную; он редко это делает, предпочитая уединение своей комнаты. Айя чуть удивлен – он полагал, что шумный, театральный немец будет устраивать им ежевечернее шоу. Кроуфорд как-то обронил – просто так, ни к чему – что у Шульдиха очень часто болит голова.

\- В твоем досье написано, что твой цветок – роза, - говорит Хлое в бутон, как в микрофон. Айя выжидательно смотрит на него.

Через пару минут игры в гляделки Хлое улыбается. – Тебе идет. Красивый и с шипами. Очень правильно.

Айя пожимает плечами и возвращается к книге.

\- Как ты думаешь, какой цветок был бы у меня?

Айя предпочел бы промолчать, но это невежливо. Усвоенные в Конеко принципы сосуществовании команды в одном доме не позволяют ему оставить вопрос без по меньшей мере символического ответа. А Хлое живет с ними вот уже вторую неделю, и хотя Кроуфорд так и не объяснил его присутствие здесь, но судя по поведению, он – почти член команды. Не совсем, но… почти.

\- Не знаю.

\- Ты же продавал цветы. Наверное, все цветы на свете знаешь! Подумай…

\- Не представляю.

\- Совсем?

\- Совсем, - Айя ловит себя на том, что поглядывает на часы, задаваясь вопросом, когда же придет Кроуфорд.

\- Как жаль… - Хлое как будто искренне расстроен. Айя не отзывается.

Через пару минут Хлое встает и начинает бродить по комнате, рассматривая старые фотографии в стильных рамках и узкие абстрактные гобелены, украшающее стены. Айя старательно вглядывается в строчки, но слова никак не желают складываться в осмысленные фразы.

\- Роза – точно твой цветок. Ты даже пахнешь ими, - говорит Хлое совсем близко за его спиной. Айя, отслеживавший каждое его движение, не вздрагивает – просто запоминает страницу, закрывает книгу и плавно встает.

\- Спокойной ночи, - сообщает он, не оборачиваясь.

Первый дротик заставляет его развернуться уже у самого выхода из гостиной.

Второй, продырявив свитер на плече и царапнув кожу, отбрасывает спиной к стене.

Третий, четвертый, пятый – очередью пришивают рукава к обоям.

Еще четыре портят джинсы, проделав в них по паре отверстий с обеих сторон от каждого колена.

Последним Хлое играет, подходя вплотную. У его запасного оружейного набора нет насадок-роз на концах. Айя пробует вытянуть пришпилившие его стальные стержни. Они глубоко ушли в стену, но поддаются.

\- Мистер Конрад, мне кажется, вы перепутали гостиную с тренировочным залом.

Кроуфорд появляется в проеме двери, совсем рядом с ними.

\- Извините, мистер Кроуфорд. Всего лишь небольшая демонстрация. – Хлое усмехается уголком губ и тянется к колену Айи – выдернуть дротик.

\- Оставьте. – В тоне Кроуфорда отчетливо слышится – «оставьте нас». Хлое пару секунд смотрит ему в глаза – странные, устремленные в неизвестность, как бывает при сильной близорукости. Потом легко кланяется и уходит.

Кроуфорд поворачивается к Айе и не глядя, привычным жестом, оттягивает ворот его свитера, чиркает по коже губами, повторяя контур ключицы.

Всего лишь небольшая демонстрация.

 **8.**

 

 _Pure days that won't make any promises or anything…_

 _Чистые дни, без обещаний…_

 **  
_Weiss_   
**   
**  
  
**   
**  
_Kreuz_   
**   
**  
_, “_   
**   
**  
_The_   
**   
**  
  
**   
**  
_Road_   
**   
**  
_”_   
**

 

Дни сливаются в один, пока не оказывается – предсказуемо и внезапно – что послезавтра день Х. Айе странно это ожидание: прежде миссии случались неожиданно, и не было календаря, в котором можно было бы вычеркивать дни (не то чтобы сейчас этим кто-то занимался).

Если посчитать… да, неделю назад был просмотр, на котором он должен был подтвердить свое право участвовать в шоу. Айя не стал особенно задаваться вопросом, как Кроуфорду удалось в последний момент впихнуть его в число участников; только добавил еще одну круглую сумму к общей стоимости операции.

После просмотра они сидели в ресторане. Агент (дама за сорок в черном костюме, который, как она полагала, ее стройнит) отпускала Айе комплименты, смешанные с точно отмеренной долей сомнений в том, что его путь к славе будет гладким. «Ну, вы понимаете, о чем я», - говорила она, показывая в улыбке искусственные белоснежные зубы. Айя понимал. Он хорошо танцует – но не более; однако что такое талант в наши дни пиара? Немного рекламы, немного крупных заголовков в прессе – и слово «талант» станет его вторым именем. Нужно только сменить агента: Кроуфорд, конечно, хорош, раз сумел протолкнуть Айю на это шоу (просмотр был лишь видимостью, у нее уже было указание «сверху» пропустить его), но у нее больше связей, намного больше…

Ее круглое колено прижималось к колену Айи под столом.

Кроуфорд, вернувшийся из туалета, шумно отодвинул свой стул, и колено отдернулось. Но дама продолжала бросать на Айю вопросительно-приглашающие взгляды из-под густо накрашенных ресниц.

 

Хлое танцующей походкой вплывает в зал, как раз когда Айя завершает шигин, и картинным жестом бросает букет стальных роз к его ногам. Айя, будто не заметив, убирает катану в ножны и кланяется сенсею.

\- Тебе нравится твоя жизнь? – без улыбки спрашивает Хлое, едва пожилой японец оставляет их. Айя молчит.

\- Не нравится, - отчего-то делает вывод Хлое и присаживается на корточки – собрать розы. – Убивать по приказу, никогда не зная наверняка, действительно ли цель – Тварь Тьмы, и действительно ли приказ отдал Охотник Света…

Айя молчит.

\- …И при этом быть не в силах убить того, кто точно заслуживает смерти – потому что приказа еще не поступило и, может, не поступит никогда.

Айя молчит. В ушах комариным звоном доносится из прошлого: «…шине!!!»

\- Тебе нравится твоя жизнь? – снова спрашивает Хлое.

Айя идет к выходу. В спину раздается:

\- Я знаю место, где можно использовать свою жизнь по собственному желанию. Если интересно… найди меня.

Айя  аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь.

 

 **9.**

 

 _Only if love is here then pain may be as well_

 _Tonight this world changes_

 _Tonight, tonight_

 _Только если есть любовь, может быть и  боль,_

 _Сегодня этот мир изменится_

 _Сегодня, сегодня_

 **  
_Weiss_   
**   
**  
  
**   
**  
_Kreuz_   
**   
**  
_, “_   
**   
**  
_Tonight_   
**   
**  
_”_   
**

 

Айя жмурится и протяжно, прерывисто выдыхает. Внутри него больше нет пустоты: только движение крови по венам, биение сердца, скольжение члена Кроуфорда… Ритм должен нарастать, дойти до точки, и тогда наступит разрешение и – Пустота.

Так он танцует. Так же – занимается сексом.

«Акацуки ни миру…»

Шигин звучит у него в мыслях постоянно; иногда ему кажется, что он даже дышит в такт речитативу. До Пустоты остается два дня.

«Сенпей но…»

Через два дня он выйдет на сцену и станцует шигин. А потом убьет политика, который хочет стать президентом США, который окружает себя телохранителями, но поплатится за свою страсть к танцам с холодным оружием. И придет Пустота, воплотившаяся в кольцах нулей в чеке.

Кроуфорд вплетает пальцы в волосы Айи и шепчет: «Тебе идет черный».

«Тайга о Йосуру о…»

Кроуфорд. Можно ли посчитать пять лет вражды – за пять лет проверки? Айя читал «Хакагурэ». Он помнит, что с непостоянным человеком невозможно установить

хорошие отношения, потому что он скоро изменит своему любовнику. Он помнит глаза Йоджи через два года после его знакомства с Кроуфордом – усталые, пустые… Йоджи срезал волосы и поставил на себе крест – теми же ножницами. Неровные шрамы по груди. Айя не стал задумываться о причинах. Не хотел.

«Икон…»

Он безостановочно водит пальцами по плечам Кроуфорда, по шее, задевая колючие короткие волосы на затылке. Седые пряди падают Кроуфорду на лицо, колышутся от его дыхания, от дыхания Айи…

В «Хакагурэ» сказано, что в этой жизни нам дано любить только одного человека, иначе отношения ничем не лучше содомии или проституции.

Айя выгибается и вспоминает катану, ждущую его в зале для тренировок. В последние дни ее рукоять льнет к ладони, будто просит не оставлять ее.

В последние дни его тело льнет к телу любовника, будто просит дать больше тепла – пока можно. Его душа безучастна.

«Иккен о мигаки…»

Кроуфорд опрокидывает его на постель, сменяя плавный ритм на бешеный, тяжелый. Айя закрывает глаза, отдаваясь, отпуская себя в темное море ритма – внутри, снаружи, его член плотно сжимает широкая ладонь, подгоняя…

«Рюусей».

«Коутей».

 **10.**

 

 _Crimson stain upon my pale white hand…_   
__

_Алое пачкает мою бледную руку…_

 **  
_Weiss_   
**   
**  
  
**   
**  
_Kreuz_   
**   
**  
_, “_   
**   
**  
_Monochrome_   
**   
**  
_”_   
**

 

\- Акицуки ни миру…

Быстро и сильно открывается веер; развернутая ладонь – высоко вверх. С галереи машет ухмыляющийся Шульдих. Вглядывается куда-то в зал; усмешка ползет шире. Айя прослеживает его взгляд. В рядах для VIP-гостей длинноволосый китаец закрывает сотовый и встает, извиняясь перед соседями, без спешки, но быстро пробирается к выходу. Айя вспоминает его: после встречи с агентом, уже на выходе из ресторана они с Кроуфордом столкнулись с двумя мужчинами, японцем в строгом костюме и длинноволосым китайцем; последний сбился с шага, увидев Кроуфорда, затем смерил Айю оценивающим взглядом. Японец, наоборот, сперва явно со вкусом рассмотрел земляка, разряженного, по случаю просмотра, в кимоно, а потом, прищурившись, взглянул на американца. Кроуфорд чуть склонил голову в сторону этой странной пары. Комментариев не последовало.

Айя бы нахмурился, но от грима лицо – как песочная маска.

\- Сенпей но…

Правая нога – вперед, сильно; правая ладонь принимает удар веера. В третьем ряду мелькает огромный букет белых роз, и за ним – светлая челка и пристальный взгляд.

\- Тайга о Йосуру о…

Отбросить веер за спину – он с мягким стуком падает на подиум. Ладони вцепляются в хакама, как будто хотят стереть тоску по рукояти меча. Цель – вот она, перед ним: восторженно наблюдает, глаза блестят…

Скоро. Скоро.

\- Цзюнен…

Айя считает, постукивая себя пальцем по талии – как будто отмеряет оставшееся цели время. Лицо, смотревшее с фотографий, с видеозаписей. Лицо, въевшееся в память так, что смыть можно только кровью.

\- Иккен о мигаки…

Рукоять катаны будто сама тянется к руке. Айя вытягивает лезвие из ножен – и как будто вытягивает из них самого себя, становясь из танцора убийцей. Видно ли снаружи преображение? Вряд ли.

\- Рюусей…

Тело выполняет движения само, и Айя уже знает, как простучат его шаги по подиуму, будто видит выжженные следы на покрытии. Вот здесь завершится танец; вот здесь он замрет, поднимая меч и принимая на него волну аплодисментов; вот отсюда начнет разбег – а здесь оттолкнется в последний раз, взлетая в воздух…

\- Коутей.

Меч – вверх, вправо и назад. Высоко вздымается и опускается грудь.

Пауза.

Аплодисменты.

Мелькает рыжая голова на галерее. Качается букет белых роз.

Перехватив меч второй рукой, Айя начинает разбег.

Зал считает, что это еще один трюк.

Зал почти прав.

Оттолкнувшись от края, Айя взмывает в воздух.

Запрокинутое, удивленное, улыбающееся лицо…

Удар.

 

Пауза.

 

Зал взрывается. Падают телохранители, напоследок расцветая стальными розами. «Вали отсюда!» - орет в голове Шульдих. С визгом и криками расступаются лица, платья и костюмы, пропуская залитого кровью убийцу; опомнившись, телохранители дергают пистолеты, но боятся стрелять толпе своих же нанимателей.

Секунды. Минуты. Дверь. Бег.

Прямо перед входом в здание, перед ковровой дорожкой, аккуратно тормозит роскошный лимузин. Кроуфорд, подтянутый и одетый в парадный костюм, забирает ключи у подогнавшего его со стоянки мальчишки и, не глядя, швыряет Айе.

Дорогая обивка жадно впитывает кровь.

На ковровой дорожке показывается Хлое.

Мальчишка, пригнавший машину, смотрит на происходящее, разинув рот.

Хлое ныряет в просторное нутро лимузина в ту же секунду, когда из дверей появляется Шульдих.

Айя стискивает руль. Мотор низко, нетерпеливо гудит.

Следом за Шульдихом высыпают охранники.

За секунду до первого выстрела немец неожиданно подскакивает на месте, а потом делает кувырок вперед и влево – и снова мчится к машине, на пределе своей скорости, исчезая в одном месте и появляясь в другом.

Айя срывается с места, в зеркало заднего вида успев разглядеть, как Хлое втягивает Шульдиха в салон, а Кроуфорд захлопывает за ними дверцу.

Они успевают.

 

 **1**   
**1**   
**.**

 

 _Let's walk on; It's a far and long road_

 _but if I realize it, we're_

 _not alone; travelers who are not alone_

 _Идем же дальше; это долгий и далекий путь_

 _Но если я это понял, то мы_

 _Не одиноки; мы путешествуем не одни_

 **  
_Weiss_   
**   
**  
  
**   
**  
_Kreuz_   
**   
**  
_, “_   
**   
**  
_The_   
**   
**  
  
**   
**  
_Road_   
**   
**  
_”_   
**

 

Горячие струи не столько смывают, сколько сбивают кровь с кожи, хлещут тело. Красное мешается с черно-фиолетовым, текущим с его волос – оттеночная краска. Айя позволяет себе минут пять просто постоять под водой, расслабляясь, распутывая комок напряжения под солнечным сплетением. Потом одевается, переступая скомканный, залитый красным костюм для выступления, и спускается вниз.

Еще через две минуты появляются Кроуфорд и Шульдих. Айя с недоумением наблюдает, как они медленно спускаются по лестнице: Кроуфорд тяжело опирается на плечо немца, неуверенно опуская ногу на ступеньку. Невыносимо прямая спина, глаза скрыты затемненными очками…

В какой-то момент он все-таки оступается – нога соскальзывает на ступеньку ниже – едва удерживается, цепляясь за Шульдиха.

\- Сам виноват, - негромко говорит Шульдих, - зачем надо было напрягаться?

\- Чтобы в твоей шкуре не наделали дырок.

\- Ничего смертельного там не было бы, а теперь… я тебе что, собака-поводырь?

\- Шульдих. Не афишируй.

Шульдих смотрит на Айю.

\- А он не в курсе?

\- Смысл?

\- Твое дело. – Последняя ступенька. Шульдих перекладывает руку Кроуфорда на перила и подходит к Айе, протягивая конверт.

\- Тут все как договаривались. Номера счетов и ключи от машины. Ничего себе у тебя вкус, кстати…

Айя забирает конверт и выходит, слыша напоследок голос Кроуфорда в продолжение диалога:

\- Я предпочту видеть тебя своим поводырем, чем себя – твоей сиделкой.

Это уже не его дело.

Совсем не его.

Работа выполнена.

 

 **Эпилог**

 

Красный, зеленый, золотой. Рождество.

Айя поднимает воротник и ежится под порывом ветра. Ловит свое отражение в витрине: на красные пряди ложатся белые пушинки снега.

Пустота, заключенная в кольцах нулей, оставила его. Он сам от нее отказался, отдал детям. Монахиня сказала – спас их будущее.

Может, часть этой пустоты достанется тому мальчику, который пытался отобрать будущее у него, по заказу прежнего нанимателя Айи, который решил избавиться от хорошего, но слишком заметного работника.

«Бенсей шукушуку…» - начинает он машинально. Качает головой: больше ему не понадобится этот шигин.

Что теперь?

Айя чуть улыбается, глядя в серое небо.

Кажется, ему предлагали использовать свою жизнь по собственному желанию. Может, стоит попробовать?

 

Боль приходит неожиданно – он даже не заметил мальчишку. Следом приходит удивление: ведь уже было, и было – иначе… но в этот раз никто не остановил нож.

Непостоянному человеку нельзя доверять…

 

Боль расцветает, и этот невидимый, горячий цветок вызывает странную ассоциацию – с цветущим лугом, с цветочным трейлером, и ветер, бьющий в лицо, кажется вдруг теплым и полным травяных ароматов.

 

 _Боль стихает, и сердце превращается в камень…_

 _Где-то я слышал, от кого-то я слышал_

 _эту наивную историю._

 _Печально, не правда ли?_   
****


End file.
